ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultrasaur Dark
is a dark, parasitic copy of Ultrasaur that appears in Dimensions: Remnant of Ultra. While simply referred to as Ultrasaur Dark in most cases, its full title is . Appearance Ultrasaur Dark appears almost identical to Ultrasaur in his Specium Attacker form, though does not possess the Mega Specium Stabilisers, and features a diamond-shaped gem on its crest similar to Emerium Solgent's Beam Crystal. Its colour scheme also reflects its dark nature, with black markings instead of red and crimson eyes, Ultra Nexus and Beam Crystal. Its spine is white and spruce in hue, an odd colouration that links it to its creator's nature. Transformation The host summons the Grimm Nexus to their hand and presses the centre crystal, spinning the tool in a similar manner to the Orb Slasher before setting it on their chest. The host pumps their right fist up as they transform into a Bireptilian. The Grimm Nexus dissolves into black fog, leaving the crystal on the host's chest as the smog coats them in a dark aura, with crimson light shining through from their eyes and the Ultra Nexus. A dark purple background bursts along with cobalt rings as Ultrasaur Dark rises, extending their clawed right hand as it approaches the screen. Weapons * : A large, black greatsword and Ultrasaur Dark's personal weapon. **'Energy Slash': Gadober Dark can release powerful purple energy slashes to strike the enemy. **'Semblance Powers': Gadober Dark can manipulate the Semblances of Team RWBY for different attacks. To achieve this, the host/Ultrasaur sets the centre switch to the desired symbol and presses the trigger. *** : When the switch is set to the Rose symbol, Ultrasaur Dark traps the opponent in a whirlwind of rose petals which launches them into the air, then leaps up and slices them. *** : When the switch is set to the Dust Symbol, Ultrasaur Dark slams Gadober Dark against the ground, generating a glyph beneath the opponent's feet to lock them in place. Several types of Dust crystal towers erupt from the earth around them, and after Ultrasaur Dark taps the blade against the earth, the crystals explode, damaging the enemy with their different elemental effects. *** : When the switch is set to the Shadow symbol, Ultrasaur Dark generates a dark energy whip from Gadober Dark and swings the blade several times to create several more copies.Next, he swings the sword, causing the whips to strike the opponent in rapid succession. *** : When the switch is set to the Dragon symbol, Ultrasaur Dark stabs Gadober Dark into the ground and unleashes a shock wave that causes magma to erupt underneath the opponent. *** : After setting the Grimm Nexus upon Gadober Dark, Ultrasaur Dark can unleash a powerful energy beam from the blade. Techniques Special * : A dark version of Specium Attacker's signature finisher. * : A dark version of Emerium Solgent's signature finisher. * : A dark version of Zepellion Strom's signature finisher. Physical * : A punch attack. * : A kick attack. * : A chop attack. * : A dark version of Galaxy Burst's signature finisher. Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Other Heroes Category:Fan Non-Ultra Heroes Category:Dimensions: Remnant of Ultra Category:OrbGeeds